the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The New Master
Prologue "I must repay the debt. But not with her. Her loyalty is unmatched" "But Master, she will destroy you. At least promise me that should her loyalty falter she will be used to pay down the debt." Leia listened to Jabba speak to his assistant, Bib Fortuna, as she pretended to be asleep at Jabba's side. She couldn't help but to grin, knowing that she would be free in just a matter of days. The battle had begun as Luke, Han, and Chewy fought aboard small skiffs to protect their lives. Leia saw her opportunity. She seized the chain which restrained her and ran around Jabba's throne, wrapping the chain around his neck. Jabba gaged and gasped for air. Just as soon as Leia had began her resistance, a guard shot her in the leg. She shrieked in pain and fell to the floor, where she was quickly apprehended and whisked away to the holding cells aboard the barge. She waited there, knowing that she did not have long to live. Surely Jabba would have her put to death upon their return. After a few minutes, a pink mist began to fill the room. Leia began to drift off before collapsing on the cold metal floor. Flirting with Death As expected, Leia awoke in the middle of the throne room, her arms restrained behind her back and kneeling on the floor. She began to panic. "Jabba please! I'll do anything. Please just let me live!" Leia pleaded, in one last effort to protect her life. Jabba chuckled and Leia heard the clicks and dings of blasters being loaded behind her. Leia couldn't believe it. Her whole life had built up to this. "Now, princess, prepare to die an excruciating death." A single tear began to roll down her face. "Ready!" "This is it" she thought to herself. "This is how it all ends." "Aim!" Leia closed her eyes and waited for death to come. "Fire!" The first volley hit her nude back. Leia screamed and thrashed in pain. As Jabba was about to give the order to fire the second volley, a female hutt appeared on the hologram. "Jabba!" she spoke, an angry tone in her voice. "You owe me a great debt. Your betting will be your demise if I am not paid in full within three days!" Just as soon as she had appeared, the hologram shut off. The guards raised their guns, prepared to fire the second and final volley to end Leia's life. "Stop! Stand her up. She will be given to my aunt to repay the debt." yelled Jabba. A sense of relief rushed over Leia, unaware that she was to be sent to pay off a debt, as the guards picked her up and dragged her off to the medical wing. An Unexpected Fate The next day, Leia awoke to the sound of her own screams as a guard slowly dragged a taser staff across her nude body. After several minutes of this, the guard ordered Leia to stand, and he escorted her back to the throne room, where she had nearly been executed just hours before. She expected to see the firing squad waiting for her, but instead she was presented with a blue hologram. Bib Fortuna introduced the holographic Hutt as Jabba's Aunt, Queen Arba the Hutt, the only Hutt more powerful than Jabba. "I like her. I will take her as payment Jabba." the Queen said, with a menacing tone in her deep voice. "Very well." Jabba replied. "She will arrive at your palace within the next moon." Without another word, the hologram clicked and disappeared. Leia tried to run, to escape a life of servitude with a Hutt who was even more ruthless than Jabba, but she only made it a few steps before being stunned by a bounty hunter in the back of the room. Leia fell to the floor and was taken to the hangar, where she was loaded onto a ship and left Jabba's Palace forever. The Trip Leia awoke aboard the ship that was transporting her to the Queens home planet. She was confined within a small cell with plain metal walls and a hydraulic door with a small window next to it. Through the window she could peer out into the hallway, where she saw dozens more cells like hers. Before long, a guard arrived at her cell, a human this time, and ordered her to stand and face the wall. She complied, and the guard fixed shock cuffs around her wrists. He walked her down the hallway lined with cells. Through each window she saw a new face. Every cell was occupied by a nude slave. It was evident that the ship had made several stops while Leia was unconscious. All the slaves looked back at Leia with a look of horrified pity, as if they knew what was to come. Leia kept walking, now afraid of what the near future would bring. She and the guard escorting her turned a corner and Leia’s stomach flipped. She stopped walking but this was met by a painful shock from the cuffs around her wrist. “Keep moving” the guard ordered sternly. Leia continued down the hall. This hall was also lined with cells similar to the previous ones, but through these windows she witnessed more naked slaves being tortured and abused in every way. She saw a slave being suffocated until near death, then released, and suffocated again. In another cell, a guard was dragging a taser staff down the back of a restrained Twi’lek, her screams reduced to a soft whine by the soundproof walls. Leia tried to look away from the suffering her fellow slaves were enduring, knowing it would soon be her. After passing several more cells, they finally stopped before an unoccupied cell. The door slid open and the guard shoved Leia inside. He grabbed her wrists and attached them to two chains which hung from the ceiling. After she was restrained, the guard spoke. “Transport ID 1570 to be delivered to the Ithor system to her excellency Queen Arba. The Queen has ordered you be tortured during this transportation. The proceedings of todays torture will begin immediately.” the guard said to Leia in a monotone voice before opening the door and departing the cell. As the previous guard left, another entered. He inserted a small metal rod into her vagina and butt, and attached two more to each of her breasts. After finishing this, he retreated to the corner, where he adjusted a panel on the wall. Leia began to shriek and scream as electricity coursed through her body. After what felt like hours, but was only a matter of minutes, the electricity stopped. Leia moaned and panted. The guard smirked as he turned a dial and Leia’s suffering resumed once again. Her screams pierced the air louder than ever. “Pleeaasseeee! Make it stop! Arghhhhhh!” Leia managed to beg between earsplitting shrieks. Finally, after several hours, the guard stopped the electricity. He turned to Leia “This will be your cell for the remainder of this trip. A guard will retrieve you upon arrival at Ithor.” With that, he punched a button on the wall and left the room. As soon as the door closed, the electricity began once again. Leia shrieked and screamed for hours on end until she finally blacked out.